


Gone With The Star Destroyer (In Which I Seduce the Imperial Aide)

by Lelelea



Series: In Which an OC Does All Her Fictional Crushes Six Ways to Sunday and Beyond [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, I Liked Him, Oops, Why Did I Write This?, because she likes moral Imperials, do y'all like massages, i have an exam to study for, i like massages, i wish i had someone to massage me, in which she seduces the Admiral's aide, it was a sort of accident, there is a massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: Something about those uniforms and the sticks up their asses just get me going.Basically a shameless fantasy. Am I sorry? Sort of. Will I do it again? Maybe.Narcissus and Tilted (MS MR remix) by Christine and the Queens were the soundtrack to this.





	Gone With The Star Destroyer (In Which I Seduce the Imperial Aide)

When I finished Timothy Zahn's new book, I sat back, relishing the final words. It was good, the kind of good that left you wishing that there was so much more. Thrawn's aide had been particularly intriguing, with his wry observations and startling moments of insight. If only my coworkers at Sephora were as quick-witted and intelligent. Thrawn would probably be the CEO of the makeup empire.

Eli reminded me of a man I had once met who was frighteningly good with numbers. He had been in my introduction to engineering principles class and worked on a group project with me. He was quiet and dedicated, with a faint midwestern drawl. When I'd asked him, he swore up and down that he wasn't from an old western but had grown up on a farm in Kansas. His hands were work-roughened and callused, with sinewy muscle running up his brown forearms. 

I would have liked for him to put those hands on me, fingers around my throat squeezing gently. It was easy for me to imagine the Imperial officer instead of the classmate touching me in all the right places. Commander Vanto seemed the type to to lead, taking his pleasure first before making me come, and come I did, vibrator buried in me, with a happy cry until it hurt and my legs trembled. 

 

*

"Undress me," he said. Eli stood in front of me. He looked tired, the corners of his mouth tugging downwards. The Admiral must have run him ragged today. He went and sat at his desk, looking at me expectantly.

I took off his rank pins first and he watched me put it on the table. Next was his high collar and he seemed to sag a bit as I unfastened it and undid the velcro of his upper jacket, as if his uniform had been the only thing holding him up the entire cycle. There was a paper cut on his hand, a thin faint line and when he saw me examining it, he smiled.

"It was superficial. I may have dropped a sheaf of papers."

I knelt to unzip his heavy boots and he groaned in relief as they came off. I massaged his feet gently, making sure to put pressure on the balls of his feet and kneaded his ankles.

"You have such talented hands," he said. Already his frown was melting away inch by inch, smoothing his brow. 

"They're no match for my mouth Commander," I replied, and was rewarded with a blush on his caramel cheeks. They were still slightly rounded, the last dregs of youth. He was pretty, in that particular way some young men are when they are still a little naive, but good at heart. The blush deepened as I unfastened his pants and he wiggled up to allow me to drag them off of him. His erection poked up through the white briefs but I chose to ignore it in favor of the bottle of massage oil that was in the drawer. Eli put his hands on my hips and drew me closer to him, his eyes liquid and dark, smelling of caf and cologne. He was a clumsy kisser at first but grew more surer as I opened up to him. His mustache was bristly but I welcomed the pain of it against my mouth. It was going to leave me with rug burn but that could be easily fixed with a dermal regenerator. 

"What are you going to do to me, darling?" he asked. His Wild Space burr was exquisite, especially when he said it so close to me that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. 

"Nothing an Imperial officer couldn't handle," I said slyly. "Or are you afraid?"

"Afraid?" His wonderfully broad shoulders tensed, arms trapping me. "Do I look like someone who can't handle a woman?" His voice had become even deeper, wide palms splayed over my back. He was getting riled up, I could tell. 

"Oh I think you can handle me real well, but I'm not sure if you can stand up to a bottle of oil," I said brightly, and held up the bottle.

He stared at me for a moment longer and then rolled his eyes. I laughed and took his shirt off of him as he buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. He lay down on the bed and I settled on top of him, bouncing on his pert backside. We had a phrase for asses like his-Academy booty. 

"If you keep that up, there better be a happy ending for me," he warned, twisting his head to look at me.

"Yes sir," I snickered, warming the oil in my hands and kissing the nape of his neck, smoothing the oil into his skin. It was remarkably soft, dotted with moles and silvery stretch marks racing across the small of his back. I set to work, attacking the knots on his shoulders, digging my fists in. He made a great many undignified sounds and bucked his hips as I dug in and loosened his muscles bit by bit. He froze however, when I touched his neck so I brought my hands down, trailing my fingers down the curve of his back. 

"Better?" I asked him quietly. He hummed in response, so I continued to rub soothing circles into his flanks. Eli's eyes were half closed in bliss but he opened one to look at me. 

"Your hands must be sore," he murmured. "Let me kiss them."

I acquiesced and sat next to him as he rose. His muscles gleamed in the dimmed light of his quarters and he grinned as he closed my jaw. I was still slightly gobsmacked at this piece of Imperial perfection and he laughed silently as he kissed my knuckles, tongue slyly darting out to lick them. 

"It hurts here too," I indicated my mouth and he kissed me there immediately, hands pausing at the seam of my undershirt.

"May I?" he asked. 

"Goodness, yes," I said and sighed as he cupped my breast, pulling me closer so that I ended up straddling his lap. I watched his head bob as he alternated between both of them, arms strong and steady, grounding me to his body. Somewhere along the way we had lost our underwear, so I could feel his cock rubbing against my stomach. He reached behind me to grab a condom from under his pillow, ripping it open and sliding it down his shaft. 

I gasped as he hoisted me onto it and I sank down, taking the full length into my body. He thrust up in me and I cried out, going quiescent as he forced me down on my back and began pounding into me, a hand firmly wrapped around my throat. If he kept this up, I was going to come from that alone. 

Eli drew in a sharp breath and loomed over me. He was beginning to falter and I pulled him closer until our breaths intermingled. When he came, his hips stuttered, his mouth an O of pleasure. I kissed him then, as he groaned into my mouth and he kept moving, pushing until I came, squeezing hard enough to make him squeak in surprise. As we came down from our respective releases, Eli hid his face in the crook of my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear.

"That was amazing," he panted and I smiled lazily up at him as I petted his hair, carding out tangles. "We must do that again."

 

Naturally, that was when I woke up to my alarm blaring. The poster of Luke Skywalker seemed to be chiding me for having wet dreams about Imperials. 

"Sorry," I said, shrugging. "But you ran away from responsibilities and that is so unsexy."

He glared, as only a poster could and I got up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
